christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Overcome
Overcome was a hardcore punk and later death metal-styled band that was based out of Phoenix, Arizona in the United States. The band began in 1993 but ended around 2001. However, in 2010, the band reconvened and recorded a new album and EP before performing their final show at Facedown Fest 2017. History Original Run (1993-2001) Overcome began in 1993 with the lineup of Vocalist Jason Stinson, Guitarist Reggie Shumay, Bassist Jason Obergfoll and Drummer Ryan Hayes. In 1995, the band put out two releases, a self-titled EP and a split album with No Innocent Victim and Clay."No Innocent Victim, Overcome, Clay (8) - Prepared for War". Discogs. Retrieved on October 23, 2018. In 1996, the band released an album, titled Blessed Are The Persecuted,"Overcome - Blessed Are The Persecuted". Discogs. Retrieved on October 23, 2018. the band's debut studio album and an EP titled As The Curtain Falls with the lineup of Stinson, Shumway, Obergfoll on Guitars, new Bassist Rob Kroelher and Hayes."Overcome - As The Curtain Falls". Discogs. Retrieved on October 23, 2018. However, following the EP's release, Kroehler and Hayes departed from the band. The two remaining members hired Drummer Alex Woodford and Bassist Ken Williamson. In 1997, the band recorded their sophomore album When Beauty Dies, which came out through Tooth & Nail Records, as had the previous album."Overcome - When Beauty Dies". Discogs. Retrieved on October 23, 2018. In 1998, the band saw the departure of many members as well as a new EP titled The Life of Death."Overcome - The Life of Death". Discogs. Retrieved on October 23, 2018. The EP, alongside their self-titled debut, was released through Facedown Records, with the band becoming the label's first official signing."Overcome". Facedown Records. Retrieved on October 23, 2018. At this time, Stinson was the final original member remaining, hiring Steve Owens and BJ Osvak on Guitars, Jason Bowen on Bass and Ethan Pajak on Drums. However, Bowen and Owens did not remain in the lineup, with Nick Westby and Matt Brooks taking over their positions. The following year saw the release of the band's fourth studio album, Immortal Until Their Work Is Done."Overcome - Immortal Until Their Work Is Done". Discogs. Retrieved on October 23, 2018. Following the release of Immortal, Owens and Bowen returned to the lineup. However, it was short-lived; in 2001, the band announced they were disbanding. The members went on to form Indwelling, a death metal band that would sign with Facedown and Solid State. The Great Campaign of Sabotage, No Reserves., and disbanding (2010-2017) Overcome reunited in 2010 with an all-new lineup, with Stinson switching from Vocals to Guitars, Bowen returned on Bass, Thomas Washington on Vocals (ex-Indwelling), Nick Greenwood on Guitars and Jon Strunk on Drums. Following the reunion, the band recorded their new album, The Great Campaign of Sabotage, the band's fifth album, with the band returning to Facedown Records and releasing the label's 100th release."Facedown Records signs Overcome". Lambgoat. December 7, 2010. Retrieved on October 23, 2018. The album marked a totally different direction for the band, as all previous releases were more hardcore/metalcore, the album conveyed a heavier aspect, leaning more towards death metal and metalcore. The following year, Greenwood departed from the band, being replaced by Steven Cosand of Sanhedrin on Guitars. The band began to work on new material, writing and recording a new EP in 2013, titled No Reserves. No Retreats. No Regrets., which similarly to the previous release, focused more on the death metal and metalcore style. In 2017, Overcome announced they would be performing at Facedown Fest that year.Beard, Mason (January 24, 2017). "Facedown Records Announces Facedown Fest 2017 Lineup". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on October 23, 2018. They later announced that the show would be the last one they performed, with the lineup of Stinson, Bowen and the returning cast of Owens, Westby, and Pajak."This is it!". Facebook. January 24, 2017. Retrieved on October 23, 2018. "...the lineup I Stinson had through the Facedown years. 1995-2000". Stinson and Pajak formed a country band called Some Dark Hollow.Jones, Brandon (June 28, 2017). "Some Dark Hollow - Be The Man". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on October 23, 2018. Members Last Known Lineup * Jason Stinson - Vocals (1993-2001, 2017), Guitars (2010-2017) * Steve Owens - Guitars (1998, 2000-2001, 2017) * Nick Westby - Guitars (1998-2000, 2017) * Jason Bowen - Bass (1998, 2000-2001, 2010-2017) * Ethan Pajak - Drums (1998-2001, 2017) Former * Thomas Washington - Vocals (2010-2017) * Reggie Shumway - Guitars (1993-1997) * Jason Obergfoll - Guitars (1996-1998), Bass (1993-1996) * BJ Ovsak - Guitars (1998-2001) * Steven Cosand - Guitars (2011-2017) * Rob Kroehler - Bass (1996) * Ken Williamson - Bass (1996-1998) * Matt Brooks - Bass (1998-2000) * Ryan Hayes - Drums (1993-1996) * Alex Woodford - Drums (1996-1998) * Jon Strunk - Drums (2010-2017) Timeline Discography Studio albums * Blessed Are the Persecuted (1996) * When Beauty Dies (1997) * Immortal Until Their Work Is Done (1999) * The Great Campaign of Sabotage (2011) EPs * Overcome (1995) * As the Curtain Falls (1996) * The Life of Death (1998) * No Reserves. No Retreats. No Regrets. (2013) Split album * Prepared for War (1995; w/ No Innocent Victim and Clay) Compilations * More Than Death (2001) Compilation appearances * Tooth & Nail Sampler Vol. 2 (1995; Tooth & Nail Records) * 4th Anniversary Box Set (1997; Tooth & Nail Records) * Songs from the Penalty Box (1997; Tooth & Nail Records) * Blessed Be This Killing (1998; Deadself Recordings) * Helpless Amongst Friends Volume 2 (1999; Tooth & Nail Records) * This Is Solid State Vol. One (1999; Solid State Records) * Just Look Around - Chapter 1 (1999; Tolerance Records) * An Introduction to the Family (2000; Facedown Records) * Facedown Records Sampler Volume 2 (2000; Facedown Records) * Flame Resistant - Until the 9th Hour (2001; Flame Resistant Ministries) * Victory in Christ: A 316 Records Compilation (2001; 316 Records/Rescue Records) * The Facedown Records 22 Ton Sampler (2002; Facedown Records) * Facedown Records Sampler Volume 3 (2002; Facedown Records) * Facedown Records DVD Vol. 1 (2003; Facedown Records) * The Classics Hard (2004; Tooth & Nail Records) * Something Worth Fighting For (2007; Facedown Records) * Facedown Records - Facedown Fest 2011 Sampler (2011; Facedown Records) * Spring 2013 Sampler (2013; Facedown Records) * Back in the Day: An Old-School Compilation (2018; The Bearded Dragon Productions) * Limited Edition Facedown 7" Set (Facedown Records) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Christian Hardcore Bands Category:Christian Metalcore Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Hardcore Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Solid State Records artists Category:Facedown Records Bands Category:United States Bands